Mending Fences
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: this is an excuse to write mushyness. Enjoy! :D Voldemort is gone. But Snape and Harry still aren't safe. Where will they stay? I apologize for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Okay, so this is meant to be a oneshot. And a oneshot it will stay...for now. :D I do have an idea for continueing it, but don't know when I'll around to it. But no worries cause this will easily stand on it own.

Thanks for reading!

**Mending Fences**

The sun was high in the soft blue sky basking the earth in warm light. A gentle breeze caused the leaves, all different shades of green, to rustle lightly. In the trees a mother blue bird was pushing her young out of the nest, teaching them how to fly, aware of the children sitting underneath her home. The students under the tree and across the rest of the extensive grounds were talking and laughing excitedly. They were making promises to write their friends and saying how much they would miss each other, but almost all were excited to go home.

If one listened closely, one could almost hear the castle sighing as she watched her children prepare to leave. Most would return in a few months and she'd welcome them back with open arms. Equally glad to have the break as she was to see them returning to her. A few, however, would never again walk upon her ancient stones or allow her to guard them as they slept. Some would be gone forever, but she would never forget them. She would remain on her foundation, so they would always know where she was. So they could always come back to her.

Inside her walls in an office that had seen much over the years, another of her children wanted to leave her. A boy she was very fond of, seeing as he had spent much of his life within her walls. And she was torn. Because while she wanted all her children to be happy, she also wanted to protect them to shelter them from danger. As always, all she could do was listen silently as her child decided. And so, she waited and watched her child.

Severus wanted to pace. He wanted to jump up from the horridly comfortable red chair in front of the Headmaster's desk and pace. His toes were curling and uncurling in his shoes, his nose was itching, and his jaw was clenched. His face, however, remained stony, and his fingers lay calmly against arm rest. Outwardly, he was the essence of calmness and serenity despite his tumultuous torrent of feelings.

"I'm afraid it just isn't safe outside of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said emotionlessly with a frown. "The safety of your home was compromised, Severus. You, Aurora and Harry must stay here for the time being until a safe house can be found."

"Albus," Aurora's voice came from the chair beside Severus. Her eyes were piercing as she sat straight in the chair looking directly at Albus. "We can put stronger wards up. Besides the Dark Lord will not be returning now. You said so yourself."

Albus sighed, slumping a bit behind his desk. "Yes, all the horcruxes have been destroyed, including the one in young Harry, but it is still too dangerous."

"How is it still dangerous?" Aurora's voice became a bit deeper. Severus hoped Albus knew what he was doing. He didn't feel like training a new Headmaster because his pregnant hormone charged wife killed Dumbledore.

"Did you or did you not find and destroy all the horcruxes?" questioned Aurora, her arms crossed.

"Yes, but—" Albus was interrupted.

"And did Quirrell inadvertently destroy the horcrux inside of Harry?"

"Yes, however—"

"THEN WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME CAN'T WE GO HOME!"

"Aurora," Severus spoke quietly, deciding to step in before she hurt herself or the baby. Pointedly looking at her swollen abdomen, he continued doing his best not to sound commanding, "Calm yourself." A moment later, when his voice was calm and void of emotion he said, "Albus, what is so dangerous that my family isn't safe in our own home?"

Albus tore his gaze away from Aurora with a sigh. Leaning back in his chair, he leaned into his left hand focusing his eyes on an ink stain on the desk. Severus was struck by how old the man looked. The hunting of the horcruxes had taken their toll on the wizard. The wrinkles around his eyes were deeper and those around his mouth longer. His hair, including his beard while still white, was thinning.

Severus suddenly came to the realization that he would outlive his mentor.

"I didn't want to tell you," Albus said quietly, practically whispering. "I just want to protect you both. You've been through so much already. The sacrifices you've made over the years…"

"Albus," Severus said quietly, suddenly concerned as the Headmaster's voice trailed off. Rising from his chair, he walked around the desk to Albus's side. Kneeling down, Severus looked into the ancient ice blue eyes of the supposedly most powerful wizard alive. He didn't need to use Legilimency to know what had happened. It was one of his worst fears since hearing about the escapes from Azkaban that morning. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the piercing blue ones. Looking at Aurora, he answered her questioning with a slight shake of his head. He would explain later. Now was not the time.

Snape's eyes shifted around the room as he tried to think of something to say. The uncomfortable silence stretched on until finally his eyes settled on the brightly colored tin on the Headmaster's desk. His lips tugged up just slightly at the corners in what was almost a smile. Reaching over, he picked up the tin easily popping off the top.

Holding the tin in front of the wizened wizard, Severus very cordially asked, "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Albus's neck snapped up and his eyes found Severus's serious ones. Severus couldn't see Aurora, but could feel her looking at him. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him. But Severus didn't move. He kept his face perfectly serious as he waited for the shock to wear off.

The seconds ticked by.

Until Albus suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

It was a wonderful sound, Severus decided, even as he remained in place with only a raised eyebrow. The hand Albus had been leaning into came to rest on Severus's shoulder while the other hand moved to pick out a lemon drop.

"Thank you, my dear boy!" Albus said smiling, popping the lemon drop into his mouth. He gave Severus's shoulder one final squeeze.

Severus replaced the tin without a word before standing and moving to the front of the desk once more. Taking Aurora's arm and ignoring her questioning look, he helped her stand before turning back to Albus.

"Good evening, Albus. Thank you," Severus said with a nod. He gently guided Aurora out before she could start asking questions.

Walking slowly down the spiral staircase, he gently held Aurora's elbow and helped his pregnant wife down the stairs.

"Severus," Aurora asked once they reached the landing, "why didn't we just take the floo?"

"I'll explain once we reach our quarters," Severus replied, not at all surprised when his wife of five years rolled her eyes and sighed at his paranoia.

Aurora wasn't about to stay quiet, however, even as they found the secret passage that would take them straight to the dungeons. "How exactly are we going to tell Harry, who has spoke of nothing else for the past week, mind you, that he can't go to his new home? And, Severus, when I give birth to our baby in a couple of weeks, I want to take him or her _home_, not the damn school."

"I know, Aurora, and I may have a solution to that, which I will discuss with you in our quarters. These walls listen," Severus said in almost a whisper as he glared at any of the students they passed in the halls. "As for Harry," Severus paused, attempting to come up with a solution, but found none available, "I don't know."

"We promised him a home, Severus," Aurora said quietly.

"I know," was the only thing Severus could think to say.

Before long the couple reached their quarters and Severus braced himself before opening the door. He was therefore surprised not to see his newly adopted son in the sitting room awaiting their return. He had told Harry that they would be leaving shortly after their meeting with the Headmaster was over, so that Harry would be ready.

"Harry?" Aurora called, walking towards the boy's bedroom.

Immediately, the eleven year old's head popped out from the door frame. Harry's smile reached from ear to ear with his white teeth on display for everyone to count. His eyes were alight like a five-year-old's on Christmas morning.

"Yeah?" said Harry coming fully out of his room, practically bouncing towards them. He'd changed from his school uniform into the new clothing they had bought him upon discovering the state of his old clothes. "Are we leaving now? All my stuff is packed! I even folded my clothes like you told me to! I didn't think it would—"

"Harry," Severus interrupted softly, a vise clamped around his heart. He didn't want to disappoint the child. Harry deserved to spend the summer in his home, just as much as his friends. "Harry, I'm afraid we won't be going home this summer."

Harry's smile immediately turned upside down, his mouth hanging open a bit. His eyes that had shown happiness a second before now peered out from behind his glasses in questioning disbelief.

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"Harry," Severus said stepping closer to the child. Reaching out, he went to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy jerked away, though.

"It's…it's, okay. I understand," Harry said backing away towards him room.

"We haven't even told you why, Harry. How can you understand if you don't know why?" Aurora asked softly taking a small step towards him.

Harry shook his head from side to side. "Doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter, Harry," Severus responded, the vise around his heart clamping down tighter with each passing second.

Harry shook his head once again violently. "May I go to my room now?"

Severus almost said no. They needed to talk some more. He needed to explain to Harry why they weren't going home. But the boy was in no state to talk.

"Yes, Harry," Severus said but quickly added, "we are not done talking yet, however. We will finish discussing this when you've calmed down a bit. Understand?"

Harry didn't speak just nodded acceptance.

"All right, if you need us, we'll be in our bedroom."

Harry jerked his head up and down before dashing into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well," Aurora said, once the echoing had died off. "That went better than expected."

Severus snorted, turning slowly he headed into his and Aurora's bedroom. Entering the room, he moved towards the bed taking a seat on the edge. Placing his elbows on his knees, he lowered his head to his hands, effectively hiding his face. He hoped Aurora would forgive him.

"Severus," Aurora said quietly. Her voice was full of concern. Sitting down next him on the bed, she put an arm behind him so she could rest her arm on his back as she ran her fingers through his hair. "What's all this about?"

Severus swallowed the lump that had been forming in his dry throat. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself from what was about to come. "I'm sorry, Aurora. I just…I was trying to protect my family."

Aurora's brows knitted together and she tilted her head to one side. Her voice was a bit firmer when she spoke, "Severus, what are you talking about? What does protecting us have to do with anything? And why doesn't Albus think we're safe in our own home?"

Severus took another deep breath. After finding his courage, he sat up straight and turned to face Aurora, his left leg resting on the bed.

"Lucius and Bellatrix escaped Azkaban this morning and are still at large," Severus said looking into his wife's concerned and understanding blue eyes. "Lucius has been to our home before. He knows the wards. He'd be able to break through them without much effort."

"I see," said Aurora with a sigh. "That's a good reason to stay here I suppose. But what did you mean earlier? When you said you may know a solution?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and said a small prayer that Aurora would forgive him, he opened them once more. "Aurora, please believe me. I was trying to protect them."

"Who, Severus?"

"My parents."

Aurora blinked. Then blinked again. "I thought they were dead? I know your mother is. It was in the papers years ago. And you never mention your father, so I just assumed—Damn it, Severus!"

Severus shook his head from side to side. "A well planned escape. That's all it was. My mother wanted to disappear from the Wizarding world, Aurora. There was only one way she could cut all times with them, by being dead. I swore years ago I'd never tell anyone. They want to be safe. How could I deny them that?"

"Do you believe they'll let us stay with them? For the summer?" Aurora inquired softly, though Snape could hear some of the underlying anger in her voice.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. All we can do is ask. But I've hardly kept in contact with them over the years." Severus paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I've burned a lot of bridges, Aurora. I don't know how many can be rebuilt."

Aurora reached out to gently run a hand through his hair once more. Offering her husband a small smile, she said, "We should try, Severus. I'm sure, if they're like most grandparents anyway, they'll be thrilled to meet their grandson."

"Not to mention my pregnant wife of five years who they've never even heard of," scoffed Severus. He then laid his head on her shoulder for a moment breathing in the scent of lavender and vanilla before raising his eyes to meet hers. "Are you angry I never told you?"

"A bit," Aurora answered truthfully. "I'm angrier that you would abandon them in some asinine attempt to protect them."

Severus sighed, opening his mouth to explain, but a noise at the open doorway stopped him. Turning his head towards the sniffle, the vise around Severus heart clenched again. Harry was leaning against the doorframe. His arms wrapped around his torso in a sort of self hug. His red rimmed eyes were moist still, though there were currently no tears on his flushed cheeks. His breathing was hitched from his efforts not to cry.

"Harry," Severus said, extending an arm to the boy in a clear invitation to move closer.

"Why?" Harry asked. His lip began to tremble as he remained in the doorway. "Why can't we go home?"

Severus didn't get a chance to answer before Harry started talking again.

"I've been good, haven't I?" Harry started sucking in deep breaths. Severus could tell it was taking a lot out of his boy to force away the sobs.

"Harry…" began Aurora soothingly.

"Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry!" Harry interrupted. A tear managed to escape his eye despite his best efforts. His voice went up an octave as he continued, "I won't do it again! Promise!"

Severus didn't say anything. He just stood up from the bed and closed the distance between himself and his distraught child. When he was right in front him, he bent down enough to wrap his arms around the child's waist. Standing, he lifted the boy up with him, carrying him to his and Aurora's bed.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the Potions Master. He could feel the boy burrowing his head into his neck. His chin dug painfully into Severus's collarbone. Harry was a bit too big to be carried this way. Granted, the boy was still underweight and not that heavy, but the boy was eleven, almost twelve-years-old. However, it was only a few steps to the bed, and Harry was sobbing before he could even sit down.

After maneuvering Harry so both his legs were off to his left side, Severus began rocking him gently. His attention was focused solely on calming Harry, but he felt Aurora come up behind him on the bed. Leaning against his back, she reached around with her right hand to run her fingers through the messy black hair of their son.

"Sshhh…" Severus attempted to quiet his son's sobs and ease his fears, "There's no need for this, Harry. We aren't leaving you."

"Never, Harry," Aurora added. Her hand still ran though the messy black locks. "We will never leave you."

This was hardly the first time he and Aurora had to comfort the child. From the first week of school, it had been blatantly obvious to anyone who bothered to notice that something was wrong with Harry's home life. Harry did not trust any adults with the exception of Hagrid and flinched away from physical contact with others. Convincing Minerva to send her little lion cub to Poppy for a complete physical was easy enough; however, the results from that physical were still hard to swallow. Removing Harry from the Dursleys' care was hardly an issue either, and surprisingly neither was finding him another guardian. Severus had no idea that Lily made out a separate will from James asking for Harry to be placed in Severus's care if Sirius Black and Petunia were unable to care for him. All that had taken place just before Christmas. Since then, he and Aurora had dealt with Harry's nightmares and insecurities on a regular basis.

After a few moments later, Harry's tears slowed and his breathing even out; though, his fingers still clutched at Severus's robes and his head remained tucked into Severus's chest. Severus always wondered how the child could get any air at all with his face pressed firmly against his robes. But it was a something Harry did every time he was held, almost as though he was afraid someone would take him away if he didn't hold on with every fiber of his being.

"Harry," Severus said quietly, "can I explain now?"

Without lifting his face up, Harry shook his head no. His fingers tightened their hold just the slightest bit.

"Harry," Aurora said patiently. Her fingers stopped their movements while her hand remained on the top of his head. "Sweetie, we aren't leaving you. We can't go home this summer because some of Voldemort's followers are looking for us."

Harry seemed to process that bit of information for a moment before finally turning his head to look at Severus and Aurora. Harry's eyes were red and his face flushed. His hold never loosened, telling Severus he wasn't about to move anytime soon; though, his breathing was deep and even.

"So, it wasn't because of what happened with the Stone?" asked Harry quietly.

"No, Harry," Snape answered, "we already took care of that, remember?" Without waiting for a response, Severus continued, "You're grounded for two weeks, no desserts till your birthday, and no flying till then either. Does that ring a bell?"

Harry scrunched his nose and sneered as though he smelled something that had been rotting for a week.

"Don't give me that," Severus said sternly as he helped Harry move off his lap to sit beside him on the bed. "You know very well what you did to earn your punishment."

Before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, Harry wiped his nose on his arm, causing Severus to grimace.

"So, we have to stay here? All of us?" Harry asked, sounding like a very small child.

"Not exactly," Severus answered before sighing. "First, _all of us_," he clarified for his child's benefit, "are going to ask my parents if we can stay with them."

"Your parents?" Harry's voice was still quiet, but his tone gave way to his excitement. "Are they going to be my grandparents now? I mean, you adopted me, so you're my parents, which means they're my grandparents now, right?"

"I'm sure they'll be honored that you've given them that title," Severus answered patiently. "However, you are not allowed to tell your friends that you will be staying with them."

"Why?"

"Because your grandparents do not wish to be part of the Wizarding World. Also, it could prove dangerous if someone other than your friends were to discover our whereabouts."

"Oh, okay," Harry replied simply.

Severus rolled his eyes at the reply before smirking, "Whatever happened to the days when you showed me some respect? When it was, 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' not this 'oh' and 'okay'. Well?"

Behind him, Severus heard Aurora snort, but ignored her. Instead, he watched Harry smile impishly. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"And what days would those be, Dad? The ones in your dreams?"

"Why, you little brat," Severus growled in mock seriousness. He quickly pushed Harry down on the bed and began tickling him. Harry squealed in shock, causing Severus to pray the boy's voice would change soon. However, he soon began laughing. His laughter was soon joined by Aurora's as she helped hold Harry down. Even Severus couldn't keep the smile off his face. He eventually released a deep chuckle of his own.

It didn't matter where they had to live this summer. As long as he had his family, Severus would be happy and content.

* * *

So...what do you think? Questions? Comment? Concerns?

What did you think of Harry's behavior?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus grimaced as Aurora heaved onto the roots of the oak tree again. He thought portkeying had seemed like the best option to transport his family to the woods by his hometown. Apparently, his unborn child however didn't like the idea seeing as to how Aurora had spent the last five minutes sicking-up. Severus continued to hold her hair back as she seemed to finally empty her stomach of its contents.

"I apologize, Aurora," Severus said sincerely, as his wife sat back on her heals, "I assumed this would be the easiest option for you and the baby."

Still breathing heavily, Aurora shook her head slowly from side to side. "It's alright, I didn't think a simple portkey would cause this either."

Severus ran a hand through her silky straight hair, a motion he knew she enjoyed. His fingers continued to stroke the dark lengths until her breathing was back to normal and she moved to stand. Letting her use his arm to balance herself he wrapped an arm around her waist steady her.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked, once she was upright.

Aurora nodded her head, still a bit pale as a hand rested on her stomach. "Yes, thank you."

Severus nodded and turned his attention away from his wife expecting to see Harry waiting on them. When the three of them had landed Aurora had taken about two steps before dropping to her knees and heaving. Severus had immediately rushed to her side though he knew there was little he could do for her. He'd assumed Harry would stay within sight. But the boy was no where to be seen.

"Merlin's balls!" Severus said angrily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyes narrowed as his scanned the area looking for a glimpse of Harry's blue polo. "Where the blazes did that boy run off to, now? He knows better than to wander off!"

Aurora laid a calming hand on his arm, "Calm down, Severus. He probably just didn't want to see me sicking-up all over the place."

"That's no excuse for him to just vanish, Aurora." Severus snapped at her though his anger was direct more towards his eleven-year-old with messy black hair. Pulling in a deep breath he called out for his son, "Harry!"

"Harry!" Aurora's voice echoed a moment later.

Rustling from a tree about five meters away gained the attention of both parents. Severus's hand went for his wand his fingers clenching it tightly, but confidently. He tucked his wand back into his sleeve as he watched Harry drop from the lowest branch of an oak tree and land unsteadily on his feet before his knees and hands hit the ground.

Looking towards them Harry pushed himself off the ground, obviously unbothered by his landing. Harry grinned widely, and with innocent excitement hurriedly brushed his hands off on his jeans before running towards them.

"Dad, I could see the village from the top of the tree!" Harry relayed to them excitedly. Harry half turned his body from the direction the town was it to his parents then back again. Harry was either not noticing or ignoring the glares he was receiving from his adopted parents.

Both Severus and Aurora where standing with their arms crossed, slightly narrowed eyes focused solely on their son while their lips were turned downwards in a frown. Finally, noticing his parents' looks Harry's smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

"What?" Harry questioned, not understanding why his parents were upset with him.

"How many times do we have to discussing you running off, before it sinks in through that thick skull of yours?" questioned Aurora, her arms remained crossed as she scolded the boy. "We've told you time and time again you are not to go rushing off without telling us where you're going."

"I was just climbing a tree!" Harry pointed out, his voice raising in pitch slightly, as he pointed back to the tree. "I didn't run off anywhere!"

"Did you tell us where you were?" Aurora questioned again, Severus was amused when he realized it was the same tone she had used with Albus the day before.

"I couldn't!" Harry was nearly shouting, "You were throwing up, and dad was with you!"

"Then you should have waited, Harry," Severus joined in sounding stern, but calm. "We had this discussion not two weeks ago. You don't run off, or disappear, or go anywhere for that matter, without telling us. What more is it going to take to make you understand that?"

Harry was looking down at the ground his arms crossed in front of him in a type of shield, while his lower lip was trying, unsuccessfully, to stick out in a pout.

"Look at me, Harry," commanded Severus waiting for his son's eyes to meet his. Eventually, the green eyes, with brows scrunched to gather in a glare, met his own dark ones. "What would have happened Harry if you hadn't heard us calling you and we went searching for you?"

Harry shrugged. His eyes would meet Severus's only briefly before sliding to another location; though, his head never moved. The child seemed unable to meet his gaze for more than a second, as though doing so would be painful.

"Answer me, Harry. What would have happened?"

Harry shrugged, responding, "Could've gotten lost."

"And if you had become lost, how do you think your mother would have taken it?" His frown deepened when Harry shrugged. "She would have worried herself until she was sick, causing unnecessary strain on both her and the baby."

"I get it, Dad. I'm sorry," Harry replied, keeping his eyes fixed on something to the left of Severus's head.

"I'm tired of your apologies, Harry, especially when you continue to repeat the act you are supposedly sorry for."

Harry's eyes glared at the ground. He then grumpily kicked up a cloud of dirt, grumbling under his breath.

"Can we go, Dad?"

"Yes," Severus bit back angrily, clenching his teeth to keep from cuffing the young man upside the head. Without further comment, he turned on his heels, the leaves crunching beneath his feet as he moved through the densely wooded area.

As they neared the edge of the woods minutes later, Severus was met by a sight that could only be appreciated to someone who had once called the grimy town his home. He almost smirked at his wife's scrunched up nose as she took in a lung full of pungent air from the refuse filled river. He'd lived his entire childhood with that smell and scarcely noticed it in his youth. Now, after being away for so many years, the stench even affected him.

"What's that smell?" Harry asked, pinching his nose with his fingers.

"The river," Snape answered simply. "You may as well remove your hand. It won't help, and the smell doesn't go away."

"Wonderful," Aurora mumbled, clearly as unhappy about it as Harry.

Finding the small dirt road that led into the center of small village, Severus steered his family towards it and closer still to the river. The three remained silent, Severus assumed Harry and Aurora were merely being polite as they took in the town he had grown up in.

Many of the Muggles around the Manchester area often wondered how any of the houses on Spinner's End remained standing. The boarded up windows were not enough to stop the theft and vandalism of the area. Most of the homes on the street and many of those on the surrounding roads had been abandoned for years. The houses that were still occupied were in such a state of disrepair that it was difficult to tell them from the ones that hadn't housed a family since the steel mill had closed. Nevertheless, it was not a ghost town yet. On warm summer days and even cold winter ones, children could still be heard playing in the streets and the occasional car drove through, usually on its way to Manchester proper.

Most of the people who lived on or near Spinner's End worked in Manchester. They woke up an extra hour or so early every morning to give themselves plenty of time for the drive. Of course, this meant they arrived home late in the evening. Many complained loudly of the commute to anyone who would listen and even to those who wouldn't. The question often posed to those complaining was: why not move? The answer was usually same. Most of the people still living on Spinner's End had lived there since childhood when the Mill had been open and their little town had been booming.

Severus could not remember a time when his hometown had ever been 'booming,' but he could recall when it looked better than it did now. When he and Lily were children, they would play in the clean park that was now rusting and slowly being swallowed up by the forest. By the time they had graduated from Hogwarts, the town's populations had been reduced by nearly half of what it had been when they were first-years at Hogwarts.

Several blocks past the playground, Snape slowed his footsteps and looked at Harry.

"Would you like to see where your mother used to live?" Severus voice was soft and cautious.

Harry's head snapped up to look at him with large eyes.

"Yes," Harry answered immediately before remembering his manners. "Please."

Severus stopped at the end of the next street, pointing down it and saying, "There. The second one over."

"The yellow one?" Harry asked, dismay creeping into his voice.

"Yes."

Severus could easily understand the child's disappointment. Even he was a bit disturbed by the ruin that had once been his best friend's home. The once pale yellow paint now had a grotesque moldy hue. The small front porch had completely collapsed, leaving the door entirely blocked. The roof on one corner was completely gone, and Severus figured that the entire second floor was now one with the first. That was what typically happened to houses when no one was there to maintain them, though. It wasn't all that surprising.

Severus saw Harry swallow before the young man said, "My mum lived there?"

"It was far nicer then, however," Snape responded with a nod.

"Severus, this entire town seems deserted," Aurora commented quietly.

"So it does." Snape knew his answer was cryptic, and decided he'd been spending too much time around Dumbledore. "Come. It's not much further.

SssssssssS

All the people missing from the streets of the small town were inside the tavern. In some cases whole families were seated at tables, eating food that the Hogwarts' House Elves would have deemed too unsightly. Severus maneuvered his way through the crowd with ease, drawing only minimal attention to himself and his family. Though a few faces he recognized, he continued moving towards a booth in the back corner with determination.

Guiding Harry into the booth first, he slid in afterwards and pulled the table closer to himself, so Aurora could fit comfortably across from them. Several people looked at them after they had been seated and the noise of the tavern softened as a they stared at the family. Soon, however, the noise resumed, but many kept glancing back at their table.

"Severus," Aurora began hesitantly, "this doesn't look like a typical office."

"My father is-"

"Here. That's all of it, I swear!" A thick dirty envelope was thrust into Severus's face, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Severus's face remained impassive even as the large man with the envelope pushed his wife over to sit across from him.

"You seem very trusting of someone you've never met. How can you be sure I'll deliver this to him?" Severus asked, indicating the envelope he was tucking inside his jacket pocket.

The man snorted, a deep nasal grunt that made Snape nearly ask him if he needed a tissue. "Doesn't matter much. I got witnesses sayin' they saw me hand it over to the man sitting at his booth. "

"I see."

"Good. Now let's talk business. It took me longer then I thought to pay this one off, but I've got my eye one this one horse-"

"I don't talk loans," Snape interrupted.

The man sneered, pointing a finger directly at Severus's nose, "Now, listen here, son-"

Whatever feeble threat the man was going to make was replaced by a howl of pain as Severus grabbed the man's hand and twisted it while slamming it down on the table. Severus was aware that every eye in the tavern was now on him.

"It's your turn to listen now," Severus said quietly, not letting up on his grip. "I don't like strangers joining me uninvited for dinner. I especially don't like rude ones who think its acceptable to push my wife. Now, you will apologize to her immediately and leave."

Snape released the man's hand, and the man immediately jumped to his feet. Rubbing his wrist, he took a step backwards glaring.

Snape cleared his throat meaningfully.

"I. . . I apologize, ma'am," the man mumbled quickly to Aurora before turning and quickly leaving the tavern.

The previous noise level quickly resumed, Severus noted, but there were no more brief glances in his direction.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Aurora demanded.

Harry was looking on wide-eyed. He was in for quite a few surprises before the night was over. Ignoring Aurora's question for the moment, Severus turned first to his son.

"What did you learn from that?"

Harry glanced at Aurora briefly before shrugging his shoulders.

Severus answered, "Never gamble with another man's money. Understand?"

Harry nodded quickly, saying, "Yes, sir."

"Good lad," responded a melodic voice from behind Severus.

Turning his head, he allowed a small smile to tug up at the corner of his lips. "Melody, it's good to see you."

"Teaching him the family business, I see."

Melody's smile hadn't changed at all in the last twelve years, Severus decided. "Something like that. Where is my father anyway?"

"The same place as mine." Melody shrugged, her long strawberry blond curls bouncing off her shoulders. "Playing their weekly poker game in the back."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It's not Sunday."

Melody copied his expression. "How very observant of you."

"Ever since I can remember, our fathers have played poker every Sunday."

Melody nodded sagely. "Yes, until they all retired about five years ago and decided they could play whenever they damn well pleased."

"I see."

Melody snorted, "Want me to get him for you?"

"Never interrupt a poker game if you value your life. Rule number...I forget what number, but the rule remains."

"Seventeen. Rule number seventeen." Melody turned her attention to Harry. "And just so you know 'Never gamble with another man's money' is rule number five."

Catching his wife's look, Severus decided it was time for introductions. "Aurora, this is Melody. Her father owns the tavern. We practically grew up together here."

"Nice to meet you." Aurora said cordially, extending a hand to the woman.

"Mel, my wife, Aurora, and our son, Harry."

Melody returned the firm handshake then extended the hand to Harry. "Pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry took her hand, but Severus saw the uneasiness in his son's eyes.

A sound Severus didn't hear caught Melody's attention, and she glanced away for a moment before smirking. "Want to take care of your father's next appointment, too?"

Severus looked towards the door. A man about his own age entered, looking around nervously. Several people called to him, that he politely nodded or waved to. However, it was obvious his attention was elsewhere. His expression morphed into confusion when he saw Severus sitting at the booth.

"What's his story?"

Melody sighed sadly. "Typical for the most part. John Whicher. He has a job in Manchester. Moved here cause it was cheaper. I don't remember what he does exactly, but he works at the courthouse. Six months ago, his four-year-old daughter was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She died a month later. He needed to pay the doctors, and a funeral isn't cheap. Not to mention his wife is due to go into labor at any moment."

"How much?"

"About ten-thousand pounds. Not including interest. I'm not sure how much he's paid up yet, though. He's met with Tobias a few times already."

Severus glanced at his son. "Send him over."

Melody nodded. "I'll be back with something for all of you to eat."

"Severus," Aurora said urgently as Mel spoke to the man. "What are you doing?"

"Aurora," Severus replied calmly, "trust me."

"Ex-excuse me, sir." The man cleared his throat. "Melody said-"

"How much do you have, Mr. Whicher?"

"Not enough. I know I said I'd have more for you. . . er Tobias this week, but. . . my wife. It would kill her to lose the baby. I couldn't. . .I can't. . ." Looking away, the man pushed a much thinner envelope towards Severus.

Unlike with the previous man, Severus opened the envelope and counted its contents slowly.

"Remind me, Mr. Whicher. How many payments have you made so far?"

Whicher cleared his throat, "Including this one, four. This is the smallest one, though, I swear! And the next will be bigger!"

Severus pushed the envelope back across the table towards the man. "Use that to decorate the nursery. You've paid in full."

Whicher's eyes got impossibly wide, and Severus wondered if they would pop out. Or worse, if the man would cry. He honestly had no idea what to do if that happened. A sudden image of the full grown man sobbing into his shoulder caused Severus to repress a shudder.

"Leave, Mr. Whicher. Your wife needs you."

"Yes. Yes, of course. I . . .thank you! Thank you, sir."

Severus watched the man leave, and briefly wondered how long it would take for Melody to circulate the news of what just happened. Turning to Harry, he said simply, "Rule number one: always be willing to lend your neighbor a hand."

"Severus?"

"Aurora."

"How exactly are you going to explain that to your father, the loan shark, I believe is the correct term?"

Severus smirked. "Explain what?"

"Here we are." Melody's voice came from somewhere near Severus's right. "Enjoy dinner."

Severus nearly laughed at the looks on Aurora and Harry's faces as they stared at the thick brown lumpy liquid in their bowls. "Try it before you pass judgement."

"What is it?" Aurora asked, jabbing a lump with her fork.

"Beef stew. A dietary staple."

Aurora was still hesitant. Though her pregnancy-related sensitivity to odor probably had something to do with it. Eventually, she popped the forkful of beef into her mouth. Severus almost laughed when her eyes widened in surprise, and she immediately began eating vigorously.

Harry winced before he glanced at his own portion. Wrinkling up his nose, he hesitantly took a bite of the beef stew. He swallowed as if it was poison, taking another a moment later. This time he closed his eyes, nearly choking when a gruff voice suddenly spoke next to him.

"It can't be that bad, boy. Melody has been making stew for the tavern since she was old enough to reach the pot."

"I've seen that pot," Severus stated, watching his father gently sit across from him next to Aurora. "Mel can barely reach it now."

Tobias chuckled. "True." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So, what brings my prodigal son home? And with a family nonetheless." Tobias release a snort. "Well, do you intend on introducing me to the beautiful woman I'm sitting next to? Or the lad?"

"My name is Aurora," she stated, staring at the older man with her eyes flashing in anger. "And the 'lad' is our son, Harry. Any more questions, sir?"

Tobias smirked and looked at Aurora as if appraising her. "I didn't mean to offend you, Aurora. My only intent was to make Severus feel guilty for not even sending a damn letter. And my name is Tobias."

Without warning, Melody was at their table with a tray of drinks. "Not to interrupt the reunion, but I figured you could use a refill."

"Seen either of my appointments come in yet?" Tobias asked as Melody set a pint glass in front of him and Severus. Harry got a glass of chocolate milk, and Aurora's glass held water. Well, either water or Vodka, but Severus didn't think Mel would serve a pregnant woman alcohol.

"I took care of him," Severus said before Melody could respond. He watched her nod before she left the table, leaving him to tell his father what had happened.

"Oh? Teaching my grandson the rules of the business?"

Severus didn't answer. He merely reached into his jacket and took out the dirty envelope full of cash before sliding it across the table to his father. "A John Whicher left an envelope for you."

Tobias looked at the envelope before picking it up. "Oh? Strange . . . Last time I spoke to John, he said he wouldn't be able to finishing paying me for months, and. . . he's always used very tidy envelopes. Not to mention. . ." Tobias paused as he withdrew a crumpled fifty pound note, examining it carefully before indicating the pen marking on the left corner. "I never pegged John as the type to place bets at the horse track."

Severus never broke eye contact with his father.

After a tense moment, Tobias tucked the note back in the envelope and the envelope into his pocket. "Good to know you learned something from me."

Tobias turned his attention to Harry, a wide smile spreading across his face. "So, I'm a grandfather."

Severus felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched Harry's grin grow almost as large as his grandfather's.

"How old are you?" Tobias asked.

"Eleven. Almost twelve."

Tobias chuckled, "Eleven, huh? Guess I've missed quite a bit. You can catch me up on the way home. Right now though, let find you something more suited to an almost-twelve-year-old's taste."

Melody was at the table almost before Tobias could call her.

"What can I get for you?" Melody asked.

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the lad. He hasn't developed a taste for stew yet."

Melody turned to Harry, "Do you like grape or strawberry?"

"Umm..." Harry glanced Severus. "I can eat the stew. It shouldn't go to waste."

"No need to worry about that," Tobias said, reaching across the table to take Harry's bowl.

"What would you like, Harry?" Aurora asked softly.

"Could I have strawberry? Please?"

Melody smiled, "Of course."

"So," Tobias said after Melody left, "I'm guessing you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, Harry, it's Tobias, not sir."

"Yes, Tobias," the young boy said hesitantly. "I'm a second-year Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor, hmm," he replied, nodding slowly. "Lily was in Gryffindor, wasn't she, Severus?"

Severus nodded, as his eyes shifted towards Harry. "Yes."

Harry glanced towards Tobias, but quickly glanced back down at the table when the man looked at him. The young boy's lips were pressed tightly together as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"He's Lily's, isn't he?" Tobias asked softly.

Aurora answered before Severus could. "Yes. Severus and I adopted him earlier this year."

Tobias's eyes narrowed in the same way Severus's did when he was faced with a rather perplexing potion. He, however, didn't say anything. He just took a swig of his pint and nodded slowly.

"Well, eat up." He then glanced towards his son as he drank some more of his drink. "Something tells me that we'll have quite some time to catch up on old times."

* * *

A/N: A long wait, I know. Real life is hectic and I've actually had this written for awhile, but was holding off on posting it. I hope it was worth the wait.

I'd love you hear your thoughts about Tobias. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Severus?" Aurora's voice was concerned, but held a touch of impatience. "Is something the matter?"

His father answered for him as the man's heavy boots thudded up the porch stairs. He had a laughing Harry slung over his shoulder in a fireman's grip.

"His mother is in there." Aurora looked confused, so Tobias elaborated. "Eileen can be a scary woman. Even to her son."

"Especially to her son," Severus added.

Tobias chuckled. "Open the door, boy. The rest of us want inside."

Severus glared mildly at all of them for good measure before opening the door slowly. Taking a step inside, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. His childhood home hadn't changed. He still felt comfortable in it. Warm and cozy. The decorations had changed slightly, and there were a few new pieces of furniture. He smiled seeing his dad's favorite recliner still in the living room, it probably looked shabbier than ever, but had been skillfully covered with a quilt to hide the wear and tear. A part of Severus wanted to go to the kitchen, grab a snack, and curl up on the couch in front of the telly. Another part thought that would make him too easy of a target for his mother.

"You have a beautiful home," Aurora said cordially.

Tobias lowered Harry to the floor. "It ain't much, but it's enough."

"Where's Mum?" Severus asked, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Now, you're concerned about me, Severus? I'm touched." The sarcasm in the voice sounded remarkably like the Potions Master's.

Turning around towards the staircase, Severus saw his mother for the first time in years. He took a deep breath.

Eileen Prince-Snape stood regally, tall and slender, with silver streaked black hair pulled back and clipped securely. Her arms were crossed loosely over her chest, and she had no need to glare at her son. Her blank expression said everything Severus needed to know. She was angry, furious even. Had he been a few years younger, Severus would have already been in tears, begging for forgiveness.

But he wasn't a child anymore. He was an adult. Capable of making his own decisions and didn't need to defend those decisions to his mother.

Severus cleared his throat. "Mum, I-"

"Don't," Eileen interrupted him without raising her voice. Severus felt sure he imagined disappointment and hurt she conveyed in the single word. He couldn't be responsible for that. A glance into her eyes did not reassure him. Severus felt as though he'd been slapped. "I have no desire to speak with you right now. Be silent."

Severus's mouth snapped shut.

Eileen glided towards Harry who took a small step back, but his grandfather's hand on his back stopped him from moving too far. Glancing up, his grandfather smiled and winked at him before his gaze returned to his grandmother. Eileen studied him closely for a moment.

The silence seemed to last forever. Harry risked another glance up at his grandfather. Tobias appeared to be on the verge of laughter. Looking back at his grandmother, he decided to risk speaking to her. "Hello."

Harry watched as she tried not to smile at him. After a moment, she gave into temptation and smiled. She winked at him as though they shared a secret, and Harry felt a smile spread across his face as well. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"There are cookies and milk in the kitchen that require some sampling. Why don't you go have as many as you like, and let me know if they're any good."

Harry looked at his parents hesitantly. Severus was standing rigidly still, staring at the spot his mother had been standing a moment before. Aurora was between him, Severus, and his grandmother confused and a little concerned. She gave him a small smile when their eyes met briefly, but they quickly moved away from him. His grandfather was grinning down at him and gave him a small nudge towards the kitchen. Looking at his father, he moved towards him before going into the kitchen. He could always eavesdrop on them if he wanted to, and cookies did sound good.

Eileen waited until the kitchen door closed before pulling out her wand, and casting a spell to prevent Harry from hearing them.

Severus closed his eyes as his mother finished the spell. This wasn't going to end well for him. But at least Harry wouldn't witness the bloodshed. He had barely finished the thought when a hand smacked him on the back of head. Hard.

"I have a grandson?"

Severus opened his eyes, and turned to face his mother. "Yes, but-"

"How old is he?"

"Twelve, and-."

"Twelve. Twelve years, and you never mentioned him. Never bothered to tell your own mother that you and Lily had a child together!."

Severus didn't say anything it's not like she'd let him finish a sentence anyway.

"I suppose, I should be grateful that your wife is so obviously pregnant now, or I might not know this one existed at all. Would I?"

Severus didn't think there was a safe answer to this question, so he remained silent.

"Well? Would I?"

Snape wondered if it was wrong to hate one's mother sometimes. "I planned on-"

"You planned, Severus? I highly doubt that. Because planning requires you to think with something other than your penis."

"It's really not his fault, Eileen," Aurora said, stepping towards her mother-in-law. She always had defended Severus fiercely.

Eileen turned towards Aurora, and Severus briefly considered throwing his body in front of her to shield her from his mother. But that may have been a little extreme. She was pregnant after all, and his mother would not harm a woman carrying her grandchild.

"Not his fault?" Eileen's tone dropped to a dangerous level. "Not his fault? Did you get pregnant without his help? Without his consent? Or was he a willing participant? I'm sure he was a willing participant with Lily. Weren't you, Severus?"

Severus closed his eyes. Only his mother would ask that.

"Well?"

And only Mother would expect an answer. "Yes."

"So, tell me," Eileen continued. "How was it not his fault?"

"I...I just meant that he didn't know about Harry."

"He didn't know!" Furious, Eileen spun around to her son and whacked him upside the head again. "You has sex with her and ran off? She was your best friend, and you treated her like trash! I taught you better than that!"

"Mother! Stop it!" Severus had been content to let his mother rant, but she had crossed a line. "I would never have done that to Lily! I didn't do that to her! She lied to me! She told me he was James Potter's child. She told me she had cheated on me with him!"

"And you didn't think of asking for a paternity test when the boy popped out a few months later?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

He snorted. More angry at her than anything now.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Mother." Angrily, he stomped into the kitchen to find Harry.

Aurora watched him go before turning to Eileen and extending her hand. "I'm Aurora, your daughter-in-law."

Eileen glared at her for a moment not bothering to take her hand before turning around and going into the kitchen to see her grandson.

Aurora stood there, her arm still half extended.

Tobias came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "That went better than I expected it to!" he said cheerfully before following his wife into the kitchen. Leaving Aurora standing there looking as confused as she felt.

* * *

Let's not mention how long it took for me to post this...*shifty eyes*...it's better that way.  
Thoughts on Eileen?


End file.
